


A blue tie goes missing.

by Siinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siinchester/pseuds/Siinchester
Summary: Dean keeps one of Castiel's older ties, and Castiel isn't sure how to react upon finding it.Set in season 12, So if you aren't up to date with that, spoilers might appear!





	1. Confused angel

The large building was quiet, deadly quiet, when the trench-coated angel appeared in it. It was clear that both of the Winchester brothers where out and not around. The angel didn't feel any presence at all in fact.  
He knew he could most likely reach both of them by a simple phone call, or a text message. But for the moment, Castiel just enjoyed the silence of the bunker. He had appeared in the middle of the library and was looking around curiously, even if he had been there so many times, he still liked to explore.  
  
A little sigh escaped his lips as he looked towards one of the hallways, in the direction of Dean's bedroom. The oldest Winchester where always so protective of his personal items, it made the angel a little bit curious, now when he actually was away. His blue eyes drifted up towards the bunker entrance, as if to double check if the brothers where on their way in, even though he could literally sense them. He then decided to walk in the direction of Dean's room.  
  
Castiel placed his hand on the door handle and let himself into the room, closing the door behind him, as if to make sure he wasn't caught in the act. He looked around the room, from the guns hanging on the wall, to the many scattered clothes that Dean had left on the bed.  
He spotted the famous stack of photos, that the hunter thought he kept so hidden, sticking out from one of the pillows. The angel had seen them before, but his rare curiosity made him reach out and grab them, seeing that the first image of the pile was of him and Sam. A little smirk tugged at Castiel's lips. It was so clear that Dean loved his brother, and the angel had always thought that their bond was beautiful. In fact he probably liked them both too much, and even had his brothers and sisters dislike him for it.  
  
The angel placed back the images under Dean's pillow and was about to turn and walk out of the room, when he spotted something else sticking out from under the pillow. He squinted his blue eyes and reached to pull out the blue item. Once he laid a hand on the fabric, he recognized it. This wasn't Dean's property, it was one of the angel's old ties. A wave of confusion slowly overwhelmed Castiel.  
Why would the hunter have this, and why even under his pillow? It made no sense to the angel.  
He knew he could most likely not ask Dean about it, he'd be too stubborn to even admit that it was there in the first place.  
  
In deep thought, Castiel just stood there, looking at the tie in his hands, he could swear that he had this tie years ago. He could not even remember from when, his current one was striped, after all. He was so deep in his own confusion that he didn't hear the Impala drive into the bunkers garage.  
  
Sam and Dean where returning from a classic vampire case, The oldest Winchester had even added a beer run to their agenda, so Sam was exhausted, both of Dean and his music.  
''Alright, I need a vacation from The Rolling Stones, for at least 5 years.'' Sam muttered as he got out from the car.  
Dean scoffed as he grabbed his bag from the back seat, and moved to get out of the car as well.  
''I think you just need to stop being so boring with your music taste.'' The hunter smirked and threw his bag over his shoulder.  
''I'm not boring, you just don't give me any time to play my own music!'' He walked to the back of the Impala and grabbed his own bag.  
''Yeah, but you know, I'm okay without your sappy emotional music.''  
  
The angel froze, he finally noticed the human's voices, and he slowly realized he was still in Dean's bedroom, he looked around a little bit panicked, the hunter would not like him being in there. Castiel didn't know what to do so he just looked around bewildered, his eyes wide. Should he just toss the tie back on the bed, or place it back, and let himself be confused about it forever or confront Dean about it, and risk their current strong bond. The angel was feeling very awkward about the whole thing. He finally just stopped moving and listened to where the hunters where in the building. He could hear their normal bickering back and forth. Not knowing what to do with himself and he just slowly turned towards the door, looking rather innocent, hoping Dean would not get angry at him.  
  



	2. A even more confused angel

_He finally just stopped moving and listened to where the hunters where in the building. He could hear their normal bickering back and forth. Not knowing what to do with himself and he just slowly turned towards the door, looking rather innocent, hoping Dean would not get angry at him._  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dean had finished packing up the fridge with his new food and drinks, he finally walked back to his room, so that he could change his clothes, the case had gone rather messy. When the oldest Winchester reached his room and opened his door, he saw the very guilty looking angel, standing there, by his bed.  
''Cas, what are you doing in here?'' Dean squinted his green eyes, about to start complaining about why he was invading his personal space again but stopped himself when he saw the tie in his hands. ''Oh.. ''  
''Dean, I can explain..'' Castiel walked up to the human and shook his head. ''I was just-''  
Dean cut him off by putting one of his hands up.  
''No, it's okay. That thing belongs to you anyway.'' The oldest Winchester scoffed and looked away, scratching the back of his head.  
Castiel looked down at the tie still in his hand, and then back up at the human, a confused frown on his face.  
''I'm confused, I thought I lost this tie years ago, and now I find it in here..'' Castiel muttered.  
Dean actually looked rather bashful about it, trying to find a snarky remark to save him from the moment.  
''Then stop leaving your stuff behind.'' The oldest Winchester faked a smirk and walked past the angel to place his bag down on his bed. ''I got to change my clothes, mind going and bugging Sam in the kitchen?''  
  
Castiel tilted his head to the side and followed the hunter with his eyes, still confused.  
''Of course I don't mind.'' He said, not wanting to push the moment more, he slowly placed down the tie on Dean's bed and walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him. And headed over to the kitchen, where he found the younger Winchester, who was in the process of making some coffee.  
''Hello Sam.'' The angel greeted.  
Sam looked over at Castiel when he heard his voice.  
''Hey, Castiel. I didn't know you where in here.'' A smile grew on his face. ''Everything okay?''  
Castiel breathed in deeply, thinking if he should mention the tie or not.  
''Everything is okay, Sam.'' He instead muttered. ''Would be nice with some coffee, if there's some left.''  
The hunter nodded, sensing that something might have been on the angel's mind, but he'd not be one to bug him with further questions.  
''There should be enough coffee for both you and Dean.'' Sam said as he poured himself a cup for himself, and walked over to the table where he had his laptop, placing the cup next to it.  
''Did the hunt go well?'' Castiel asked, he knew the case had been easy and that they both where fine, but he needed to talk about things, otherwise he'd just go back to thinking about what happen with the tie.  
''Yeah, a couple of vampires, easy enough.''  
  
Dean finished changing his clothes, he want to walk back out, when he saw that Castiel hadn't taken the tie back, and for some reason let him keep it.  
  



	3. Sort it out.

_Dean finished changing his clothes, he want to walk back out, when he saw that Castiel hadn't taken the tie back, and for some reason let him keep it._  
  
_____________________________________  
  


The oldest Winchester frowned and walked up to his bed and picked the item up. He wasn't sure really why he had kept it, but maybe it was almost alike when he kept his trench coat after the Leviathan thing had gone down. Some part of Dean just wanted a reminder that Castiel would come back, if anything happen to him. After losing him so many times, some of those losses stayed with him. Dean sighed and tucked the tie back under his pillow, next to his photos.  
But why didn't Castiel take it back? Even after Dean mentioned that it actually belong to him. Dean decided to try not to think too much about it and instead headed out of his room and towards the kitchen.

Castiel had grabbed himself some coffee and sat down by the table, Sam checked his police scanner and the local news, he wanted to be sure people where safe. When Dean came into the room, Sam smiled and nodded towards the coffee pot on the counter.  
Dean got the hint and grabbed a cup and filled it with some coffee.  
''So, any other vamp we need to chop into parts?'' The oldest Winchester asked in his brother's direction, before looking a bit curiously over at the angel for a moment, then turned his attention back to his coffee.  
Castiel on the other hand did notice that little glance, and he frowned, blinking slowly, still with his eyes on Dean.  
Sam of course was just staring at his laptop.  
''There's a few strange deaths that could be something, but could also just be human beings being.. Well.. Idiots.'' He slowly looked up from his screen, noticing the stare from the angel, and Dean's awkward staring at his coffee.  
''Uh, Cas, Dean, what's going on?''

Dean snapped his attention to Sam and cleared his throat.  
''Nothin'. Do you think we should check it out?'' Obviously he wanted to not go into details with things. Castiel just was thinking, idly staring at the brothers as they discussed the case.  
Sam squinted his eyes, stubborn Dean is stubborn, he just rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. ''Maybe. We've been on cases that we both labeled as 'could be nothing' and it ended up being basically something huge.''  
Castiel finally spoke up.  
''I could go check for you, if you'd like.'' The angel muttered. He would have time to check for them, there wasn't much else going on after all.  
That was when Sam took over, speaking up loudly.  
''No, Cas, I'll go. And before you start about the car, Dean, I will not touch the Impala. You two stay here and sort this out. Whatever this is.'' The youngest Winchester slapped shut his laptop and tossed it into his bag and quickly left the room.

Dean opened his mouth to of course complain, then he saw the frown on the angel's face.  
''Wha- Dean, what just happen?'' The angel asked, his blue eyes heavy with confusion.  



	4. Chapter 4

_Dean opened his mouth to of course complain, then he saw the frown on the angel's face._  
_''Wha- Dean, what just happen?'' The angel asked, his blue eyes heavy with confusion._

_____________________________________

The hunter scratched the back of his head idly and placed down the cup on the counter, walking over to the table and sitting down where Sam had previously been.  
''I guess Sammy forgot that I'm actually the boss around here, and I suppose we better, like he said, solve this. What's going on Cas?'' Dean leaned on his elbows against the table and a little curious smile appeared on his face. ''This can't be about the tie, right, Cas?'' The hunter would actually be lying if he'd say the situation had made him a little confused.  
Castiel frowned and listened to the human, he was considering lying, but this was Dean, he said he was done with lying to get out of awkwardness.  
''I was just.. I'm overall confused to why you kept it, and in the same place as those important images.'' The angel looked rather scared after that confession, he just admitted to having been around in Dean's private space.  
Dean however, just stared at the angel in silence, his face not really showing any reaction, which scared Castiel even more.  
''I didn't mean to.. Invade your personal space, I'm sorry Dean.'' Castiel added.  
''Well, Cas buddy, you do realize you are actually part of our family here.'' Dean finally said, not usually one for compliments and sweet moments.  
Castiel's face lit up and his frown disappeared, relaxing slightly.  
''Yes, I know, Dean. I just wasn't aware that you thought of me as the same level as your parents and Sam.'' He tilted his head to the side and watched the hunter.  
''Of course I think of you as the same level as them, don't be silly.. Maybe you are silly, you give up things for me too much.'' Dean felt like he was oversharing things, but he liked the other mans reactions. Seeing how Castiel was now looking extremely happy, which wasn't very often.  
Dean scoffed, standing up from the chair.  
''Keep that smile, it looks good.'' He said, and turned away from the angel, and walked out of the room.

Castiel just sat there, silently enjoying the happy feeling that Dean had just given him. Maybe he did have a way too close connection with him, something felt like they just got even closer. Oh heaven would hate for that to happen. But the angel was ready cast out, so why should he care what they 'thought' of him and Dean.  
The angel was just thinking of what Dean had said about his smile, he suddenly got a bit confused. Not long ago he had used that same way of complimenting one of his random hookups. One of those girls he always disappered off with, which always gave Castiel a feeling of irritation and possessiveness. Even though he would never say that to Dean himself.  
But why would he use a pick up line for him? It wasn't the first time, but it did feel a little bit special this time.  
He stared down at the table and a little smirk grew on his face, what was with all these silly human emotions.  
  
In the meantime Sam was driving to the location with the supposed activty.  
He knew Dean and Castiel was closer than him and Castiel. Their odd behavior this morning had Sam wondering.  
But since he had made his point clear, they would most likely talk it out, so things would be normal when Sam returned to the bunker again.  
For the moment the hunter just enjoyed driving, since it was a thing he rarely got to do.  
Even if Dean said he was bad at it, Sam had confidence enough to argue against him, at least silently. He had no doubt that he could handle a case by himself, he had in the past so many times.


	5. Chapter 5

_But since he had made his point clear, they would most likely talk it out, so things would be normal when Sam returned to the bunker again._  
_For the moment the hunter just enjoyed driving, since it was a thing he rarely got to do._  
_Even if Dean said he was bad at it, Sam had confidence enough to argue against him, at least silently. He had no doubt that he could handle a case by himself, he had in the past so many times._

_____________________________________

Dean had moved back to the large library, sitting behind his laptop screen, checking up on the case Sam had rushed head first into. He knew Sam would be able to handle it, and where he could reach him in case it got bad. Dean still felt like he needed to know more.  
The angel finally came into the room, walking up behind the hunter and staring curiously at the screen.  
''What are you looking at, Dean?'' Castiel asked, and Dean flinched, not noticing the angel until he heard his voice.  
''I'm just checking up on what little Sammy ran off too.'' Dean chuckled, turning around to look at the angel.  
Castiel turned his head to the side, confused frown on his face.  
''I don't think that term fits him.''  
The oldest Winchester just started laughing, because well, that was true, and Castiel never really understood the way Dean spoke.  
''That's true, it does not, but he's still younger than me.''  
''And since I'm older than you, does this mean I should call you little as well?''  
Dean raised his eyebrows and laughed even harder, the lacking of social skills in Castiel was way too amusing to him. Castiel tried to keep his normal serious expression, but seeing that the hunter actually was very amused, he could not help but to smile softly, eyes glued to the human.  
Dean finally managed to calm down, wiping some tears of laughter from his eyes.  
''Ah, Cas, buddy, call me whatever you want. I don't really care.'' Dean smirked, glancing up at the angel.  
Castiel looked down at the ground, and his own feet.  
''I like your name, so I don't think I have any reason to call you anything else.'' He admitted, frowning a little bit at his own words. Why was he all of a sudden so honest?  
''Should direct that compliments to my parents, they where the one responsible for that part.'' Dean scoffed and his smirk just grew.  
The angel just nodded, feeling awkward. Which the older Winchester picked up on.  
''It's okay, Cas. Stop frowning.'' He said as he turned back to his laptop screen, reading a couple more things. ''Maybe I should actually have gone with him.'' He said, as if thinking out loud.  
Castiel tilted his head to the side. ''Sam wanted us to 'sort this out', what did he mean by that?''  
Dean knew exactly what Sam had meant, so he just cleared his throat. Almost blushing too.  
''It means he thinks there's something.. Between us..'' He said quietly, and almost shyly.  
The angel looked around, confused. ''We have not much between us? Only some air?''  
Dean started laughing again, shaking his head. ''Cas, I mean.. Like emotions.''  
''Emotions? What kind?''  
Getting frustrated, the hunter stood up, he knew what to do. He moved over to the angel, and stood close to him, even closer than normally. Placing his arms around the shorter man's shoulders.  
''How does this make you feel, Cas?'' He asked and raised one of his eyebrows.  
Castiel frowned and stared nervously at his friend. Thinking about the question he was given.  
''I.. I feel safe?'' He said, staring into Dean's green eyes.   
The answer made him smile. ''See, that's positive, anything else?''   
The angel swallowed and looked at the hunter's arms around himself, biting his lip hard. He had no clue why the closeness of them two made him suddenly shy. He had been close to Dean before, this wasn't uncommon between them, with Castiel having problems with personal space. As he was pondering things, he just blankly stared at his human, without realizing that he did it.  
Dean wanted to laugh, but held himself back and instead just watched him closely, eyes wandering over his face, he's always liked his physical appearance, as well as his inner self, pretty much everything.  
  


 


End file.
